The Day After
by Spoot Poot
Summary: one shot, based a year after Promise day. Ed's a total Moron! DUH! and here's the proof! rated for lingo, and a little tiny sexual theme! SOWWY!


Spoot: muahahahahhahahha!

Ed: WHA!

Spoot: ^.~

The Day After

We all know that Valentines day falls on the 14th. It's a wonderful day filled with love and romance...for some...there are those out there that are in no shape to accept such things. now, with that out of the way...what about the day after? the 15th? no one knows what this day holds. Mess, thats what it holds, for the ones who have all the romance and love on the 14th...

February 15th 1914. Ed came storming out of his bed room, stomping as hard as he could. Winry was right behind him. "NO!" Ed snapped. Al looked up from the sofa, in confusion. He set his book down on his lap. "WHY NOT!" Snapped Winry. "You know why." He said sweetly, turning to her. "HAVE SEX WITH ME!" She shouted. Al's eyes went wide, he snatched up his book and covered his red face.

"NO MEANS NO WOMEN!" He shouted, storming from the room. Winry followed him. Al lifted his eyes, peeking right and left. They had gone. "Thank you." He sighed, and pulled the book away a bit, to continue reading. he hadn't gotten far when Ed came stomping back through the room, mumbling to himself about hurting someone. Al put his book down.

"Brother?" He began. Ed was on his way back to his room, but stopped and turned around. "Yeah." He said, in a knowing tone. He walked over and sat down next to Al. "Whats going on." He asked, removing his book, and closing it with a marked page. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't gunna get much research done today. "I don't know if I can tell you." Ed said, reaching over and taking the sandwich on the little coffee table. He took a big bite.

Al's jaw dropped for a moment. not worth it...never mind...Ed doesn't care who's sandwich he eats. Al closed his mouth. "Mrrr...Thish ish groood!" Ed spoke with a mouth full. He hopped up, and slapped the half of sandwich down, bite taken out of it. Al's brow furrowed. He frowned. "what? Listen, if Winry comes looking for me...I'm not here, ok!" Ed pulled his jacket off the coat rack, and put it on. with that, he exited the house.

Al stared at the door for the longest time, then finally decided to read the rest of his book. That was until Winry came storming into the room. Al sighed and slammed his book onto his sandwich, he then let out a little whimper. "Where is he!" She shouted. Al looked up from trying to salvage his half eaten, mangled sandwich. "Walked out the door, he told me to tell you he wasn't here." He said. She placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you tell me whats going on." he said, patting the empty spot beside him.

She sat down and slapped her exposed knees. "He makes me so mad!" She said, Then looked into his eyes. They were normal, Grey-ish brown, and bright. "I understand that!" He said with a smile. "Al, sometimes I wish you were a little older." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is it grown up, couple stuff?" He asked, She nodded. "I see, well...I'm only a year younger than you guys! I'm 15!"

She shook her head. "Look, it's really gross, and kinda grown up." She said, "Trust me, I'd be doing you a favor not telling you. you'll never be able to get the mental picture out of your head..." With that, she stood up and left the house, taking up her half jacket, and keys, and out she went. Al wished someone would talk to him about something. He had been whole now for a solid year, and he was learning every day. but when it came to his brother, and his girlfriend, forget conversation...

Al lifted his book up with an icky face. it was sticky. he removed a slice of tomato from the back cover, and whimpered once again. what a day...he got up with his book in hand and went into the kitchen. once there, he took up a wash cloth, and began to clean his book. Pinako entered the room. "What happened?" She asked. Al looked down at her. "Made a mess, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Pinako smiled and pat his lower back, that s how far she could reach.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I don't mind." She said, making her way into the living room. "NO! please don't! Pinako!" Al shouted after her, following her. She was already cleaning. "Please, let me! its my mess!" He snapped, trying to stop her. She slapped his hand away, with a smile. "Oh Al, I've already started! I'm so sorry! looks like you lose!" Al smiled. "Next time, it's all mine!" He said, giving her a playful nudge. She laughed and finished cleaning.

It had been almost an hour seance Winry had stormed from the house, so when she came walking in, calmly, with a few bags in her hands. She had been shopping. Al came bounding up to her with excitement. "What did you get! is something for me!" He looked down at the bags. most of them were pink. She tried to make it past him. "Eh...Al, move, please...AL!" He stopped chatting, with a gasp. "I'm sorry Al, please move, there's nothing here for you." He looked hurt. "I'm sorry..." She rolled her eyes.

Looks like she was gunna hafta give up something...but what? He couldn't have most of what was in the bags...it was to grown up. She reached in one bag. Out came a rose, made of chocolate. "here, Al. Happy late Valentine's Day..." His eyes got big and bright, and he smiled big, and snatched the candy rose from her. "Thank you Winry!" He snapped, and took off.

Winry sighed, and tossed the bags on the table. "Is Ed back?" She called through the house. "NOOOO!" Al shouted back. She rolled her eyes, and began to unpack some of the items. Pinako walked in. "Why are you kids yelling!" Winry's eyes went wide, she was holding a pair of HIGHLY skimpy undies in her hands. "Never mind..." Pinako said, turning white, and walking away. Winry let out a belated breath and shoved the under garments back into the bag, packed them up, and took them to their room.

She lit the last candle, then turned out the lights. that should do it! she ran her hand along the sheer garment she had on. It was Red, fuzzy and see through. it showed off her assets quite well. Ed was in for a surprise. She had romance on the radio, lights down low, skimpy outfit, and candles...this was sure to work. She sat down and took another wipe, making sure her outfit was perfect.

She jumped when she heard the front door slam. Ed's voice could be heard, hollering for Al. She about squealed, but held it together. She could hear Al saying something about her going shopping, and Ed's exasperation as he yelled her name. She shut her eyes tight, and giggled. sure enough, he kicked open the door to their room, shouting...then going silent with a small "ooo..." his eyes were wide.

Winry was stretched out on their bed, covered in rose peddles. "hi..." She said in a bed room voice. His jaw dropped. "Are you trying to burn down the house! look at all these candles! and whats with all the flowers! and what are you wearing! its freazing in here! and I hate this music!" he stopped ranting when he heard sniffles, he turned his head slowly...

He swore he would never do that unspeakable thing again, never again...but there she was, crying. he walked over to her, with his hands up in surrender. "Oh, get away from me Ed!" She said, wiping away sniffles. "Get away..." His voice below a whisper. he retracted his hands. She became angry, she hopped out of bed, and began to blow out candles. Ed turned on the lights. "What did I do now?" He asked. She had the small radio in her hand, so...she threw it at him.

He ducked with a holler, and the device shattered against the wall. He turned and looked at the mess, then back at her. "Is it because I hate the music! It sounds like two cats fighting! I don't understand the violin Winry, you know that!" He ducked again when a large, LIT, candle flew at his head. it hit the door, and blew itself out. He stood fast and rushed her. before he could do anything, he took a wrench to the head. She dropped him like a sack of laundry.

Al knocked at the door at that point. "whats going on in there! is everything ok!" He shouted. Winry put the wrench on her night stand, and opened the door wide. Al's eyes matched that door. "WINRY!" He covered his eyes. "I told you!" She snapped. "Now, you might wanna take that little boy to the hospital..." She said, pointing a thumb at him. He shot up, head still bleeding. "LITTLE! WHO'S LITTLE! COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YA!" he shouted at the top of his little lungs.

She shot a heated look at him. "you guys were right, I'm to young for this!" Al snapped, walking away. Winry slammed the door, and strutted over to a boiling Ed. He was breathing hard, like a bull ready to charge. "Oh, save it Ed..." She sat on the rose bed, and looked up at him. "I'm done."

He was still breathing hard when she spoke, his breathing stopped with a gasp. done? what did that mean? he looked on at her, with golden eyes, that begged to be loved. "I can't take this any more Ed. there's not a romantic bone in your body, and you're so mean to me-"

"MEAN! YOU BEAT ME WITH TOOLS ON A DAILY BASIS!" He snapped.

She held up her hand, and closed her eyes. "Ed...I can't do this any more..." Ed began to breathe heavy. not like before, this time, it was more panicked breaths. "I don't...I don't understand."

"Ed, I'm dumping you." Her eyes were cold when she looked up at him. He clutched the cloth on his chest. his heart felt funny. it wasn't beating right. She stood up, and opened the door, "Now, get outta my room."

Ed stood there, with sad eyes, as the door got slammed in his face. He stared at the wood for a moment, until Pinako walked up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't help but over hear...she'll come around. give her some time." She pat, then walked away. Ed couldn't take his eyes off the door that used to be an opener to his room. he shared that room with the women he loved. he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. Did she not love him any more?

_"There's not a romantic bone in your body!"_

He thought about the day before. it was the famed Valentines Day. He thought about how Winry had been acting. She seemed kind of sad come to think of it. He didn't even get her flowers. They had gone out to eat. there was that, but she wasn't happy with where they had gone. a Ramen stand. He recalled her asking if he had something special planned, that maybe there was more to the day. Ed thought nothing of it.

He shook his head. "Damn it..." He hissed. She wanted romance, and he had done nothing! he stumbled over to the kitchen table, and sat down in his chair with a long sigh. What to do now. He didn't know a thing about women, especially when they were mad...ESPECIALLY When they were mad at HIM! he rested his chin in his hand. he didn't know the first thing about love, or romance. but he knew how he did feel...like Sloth flung him across the room!

Al walked through, noticed Ed, and stopped. "What's up, Brother." Ed lifted his eyes to the other boy. "Mmh? oh...nothing Al, it's over your head..." Al stamped his foot. "That's it! I cant take this any more! I'll tell you what happened; you failed to make Winry happy, so she dumped you! That's what happened! She wants romance, brother! She needs you to show her you love her! She needs more than just words! She needs more!" Ed dropped his arm, and looked up at Al, dumbfounded.

"So what do I do?" He asked. Al smirked, and put his hands on his hips. "Hmmph, stay outta my way!" He said. Ed's eyes became wide. "W-WHAAA ! DON'T YOU DARE!" He jumped up out of his seat. "I don't care if she broke up with me! She's still mine! besides, what would she want with a kid like you!" He snapped. "I'm sure. She said it herself, she's not into short guys...so, if you'll just...scootch over..."

"SHORT? SSSHHHOOORRRRTTTT! I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!" Ed jumped on Al's back. "WHAT THA! HEEEY! GET OFFF!" Al began to spin around, trying to grab at Ed, who was trying to choke the taller boy, putting him in a head lock.

"BOYS!"

The two stopped wrestling and looked over at Winry. She was in a pair of old pants, and one of Ed's tanks. She looked like she had been crying. Ed Climbed off Al's back. "Whats all this about!" She asked. "Winry...listen, I'm sorry...ok..." Ed began. She crossed her arms. "It's too late Ed..." She said, her voice cracking. "told you." Al said with a face. "Real mature Al..." Ed looked back at Winry. "We need to just sit down, and talk. That's all..." She shook her head. "I'm all talked out, just leave me alone Ed."

"Winry! you wanna go get lunch tomorrow!" Al snapped, breaking the silence. Ed glared at him. Winry smiled at Al. "Sure! That sounds fun! I could use a good time!" Al giggled, placing his hand behind his head. Ed's jaw dropped. "WHUUT!" He snapped. Winry narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and walked back into her room, slamming the door. Al smiled, then stuck his tongue out at Ed, and stretched out his lower eye lid. "Mmmmnaaay! I got a date with Winry..."

_She sat down on the blanket, and looked up at a tall, handsome young man. He too sat down. "When you said lunch, I didn't think it would be a picnic. this is lovely Al!" He smiled, and opened the basket. "Not as lovely as you." He said, She giggled. "Oh Al, you're so sweet..." he leaned in close to her face, with a wicked grin. "Prove it." her eyes became dark, and she grabbed his face, the two began to lip wrestle-_

Ed shot up with a gasp. the sofa was damp. "Over my dead body!" He hissed, throwing the covers on the floor.

The door swung open, and he stomped into his...HIS room, and jerked the covers off of Winry, She gasped and sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She went to slap him, but shock took over when he grabbed her wrist. he pulled her up, and planted a deep kiss on her lips. "you're not allowed to dump me." he growled into her mouth. her breathe was short, and jagged as she tried to breath. "I don't care what I do, you don't get to do that to me. I love you too much..." his voice broke, and he sat down next to her.

"Ed...I..."

"you don't get to do that to me..." he said again, a tear making its way down his cheek. She took in a short breath. all this time...never showing her a bit of emotion, never showing her a tear...

* * *

_"Why are you crying"_

_"Someone has to, you won't do it Ed..."_

* * *

"you want romance...I can try, you want love...look no further..." She looked up into his eyes as he spoke. "It's still the 15th for another hour...lets make the best of it." he placed a hand on her knee. "Whats so special about the 15th?" She asked, and his eyes became wide. He let out a light chuckle. "That's the day you told me you loved me."

Spoot: Happy stake and BJ day!

Ed: Didn't get either...


End file.
